Radio receiver systems having a plurality of receivers for different radio frequencies, also known as multichannel radio receivers, are fed from one common antenna or a plurality of antennas, each of which is individually assigned to one of the plurality of receivers. If one antenna fails, the connected receivers can no longer be used; conversely, a receiver failure has the result that the connected antenna can also no longer be used.
Conventionally, as a remedy and to make the receiver system more flexible, switching matrices may be placed between the antenna outputs and the receiver inputs making it possible to assign one receiving antenna to each receiver unambiguously, thus to connect each one of the plurality of antennas to one of the receivers.